Payback 2 : The Unfolding Mystery
by SorceressOfLove
Summary: The gang search for the find out who Lucas really is.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll be telling you some things that I probably am gonna do in this sequel. Traveling around the world, going on crazy adventures, reuniting the Bubble Guppies, meeting new people,**

**sightseeing, and solving the mystery that seemed to have stumped the whole world: Who is Lucas?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So since all of you loved my other story Payback I'm making a sequel.**

* * *

#2: Hey guys we're back with the sequel. All of the Bubble Guppies except for Molly were walking down the school hall. They were talking about

not seeing Molly for a while.

Gil: So have any of you guys seen Molly today?

Deema: Well she still doesn't know that you faked having a girlfriend.

Gil: Hey. I messed up. I get it.

Goby: Well serves you right. By the way, has anyone seen Lucas?

Nonny: The last time I saw him he was following Molly.

Oona: Yea. He said something about stealing her.

Gil: Stealing her? What does that mean? Unless...where's Cody?

#1: Just then my sister came by. She was holding roses. She wasn't too happy.

Sis: Cody is at his locker down there.

Deema: Why are you so sour?

Sis: My bff has a crush on that jerk so when she tried to give him roses and ask him out but he laughed in her face, said no, and then tried

to ask me out in front of her face. You know what I did?

Deema: Say it sister.

Sis: I slapped him in the face and kicked him in the shin.

#2: Then she walked away in anger. The group walked up to Cody.

Goby: Hey Cody.

Cody: If you're here about the whole date thing I didn't do anything.

Gil: We're not talking about that. We're talking about Molly.

Cody: (nervously) What about Molly?

#1: Deema then grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up.

Deema: (angrily) Oh you what we're talking about. Why is Molly missing? What did that sycopath Lucas do to her?

Cody: Okay I'll talk. Lucas kidnapped Molly.

Gil, Deema, Goby: Kidnapped?!

Goby: Where is that rat?

Cody: Gone. Long gone. He has Molly with him.

#2: Just then Deema slammed him against the lockers.

Deema: Where is he?

Cody: I don't know.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Molly's gone missing. My sister is so mad. I will be a character in the next chapter so awesome. A special thanks to **

**Mathbot78. A shoutout to Cupid Cutie 95. A request to review a name for my crew and to send money to St. Jude's Children Research**

**Hospital.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I want you guys to know that I posted a Valentine's Day special called Valentine's Day Special. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Deema: Are you sure we should do this?

Gil: Yes. She's the only girl with advanced technology.

Author: I opened the door to my house.

Me: Hey guys. What's up?

Sis: They need your help.

Me: With what?

Deema: We need to find Lucas.

Me: Fine. Computer search up the location of Lucas.

Computer: Searching... location: Tokyo, Japan.

Guppies: Tokyo?

Me: Yes. Tokyo.

Gil: How are we gonna get there?

Me: Nancy get private jet #10 ready. Pack your bags. You're going to Tokyo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys GOL2.0 here. I want you guys to know that I do not accept any rude reviews. If you have a problem with my stories pm me so we can sort it out and don't be rude about it. If you have any**

**requests for my stories pm me and I'll give you a shoutout. Sorry if my chapters are short. I try to make it up by making my stories longer. Make sure to check out my other stories.**

**Happy Valentine's Day. **


	6. Chapter 6

On the way to Tokyo...

Me: Can you guys explain to me why you're looking for Lucas?

Goby: We're looking for him because he has Molly.

Sis: What do you mean he has Molly?

Oona: He means that Lucas kidnapped Molly and is now somewhere in Tokyo, Japan.

Deema: When I find him I'm gonna rip his head open and stuff candy in it.

Me: Before you can do that you need some food and rest. Lin, can you be a dear and go get some food for our guests?

Lin: It would be my pleasure.

#1: Lin came back with a cart full of delicious and exotic food. The guppies started stuffing themselves.

Me: Computer, do a background check on Lucas.

#2: The computer did a background check on Lucas but all that showed up was his first name and his last

location which was in Bubbletucky.

Sis: That's strange. All that's showing up is his name. The computer knows nothing about him.

Me: Computer, do you have any birth records of Lucas?

Computer: No.

Sis: How come Lucas is so unknown to the world?

Me: I don't know but we all need to get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us.

* * *

In Tokyo...

Gil: If we're gonna find Lucas we have to split up.

Nonny: Good idea.

#3: The guppies split up and explored everywhere.

Gil: Maybe he's in this mall. It's so busy in here that it'll take all day to find him.

#1: A girl and her dog walked up to Gil.

Girl: Kon'nichiwa. Hello. Are you lost?

Gil: No. But have you seen this boy?

#2: Gil showed her a picture of Lucas. The girl started to frown.

Girl: Gomen'nasai. I'm sorry. I haven't anyone who looks like him.

Gil: Oh thanks anyway.

#3: Gil got a call from the Author's character.

Me: Gil. Someone spotted Lucas on a plane for Ireland.

Gil: Okay. I'm there.

* * *

Back at the jet...

Sis: Alright everyone in the jet.

Girl: Wait for me.

Me: Huh? Li is that you?

Li: Yes. And I want to join you.

Sis: Well get in. We're about to take off.

Deema: Next stop sunny Spain.


	7. Chapter 7

In Spain...

Jet: Hola. Welcome to Espana.

Deema: Spain is so beautiful.

#1: Two cute boys walked past them.

Sis: And the guys here are so cute.

Me: Now's not the time to fall in love.

Oona:is Vanessa's right. We have to find Lucas.

Goby: Okay then we'll split up. I'll take Gil.

Oona: I'll take Nonny.

Deema: So the three of us will be in a group.

Me: We'll meet back at the jet in 2 hours.

* * *

At a plaza in Barcelona...

Sis: We couldn't find Molly or Lucas anywhere.

Me: Well if you 2 didn't go to every clothing store in Barcelona maybe we could get some leads on where Lucas is.

Deema: Do you guys know anyone here?

Me, Sis: Juan!

Deema: Who's Juan?

Sis: A very close friend of Vanessa. He lives around the block.

* * *

At Juan's front door...

Me: Did I really have wear this dress?

Sis: Yes.

Deema: You wanna look you're best don't you?

Me: Very funny.

#2: Deema rang the doorbell but no one answered.

Deema: Great. He's not home.

Me: Probably because he's at his favorite place. The plaza.

* * *

At the plaza...

Sis: Do you him anywhere?

Deema: No because I don't know what he looks like.

#3: Suddenly someone grabbed Vanessa by the hand and pulled her to the center of the plaza.

Juan: Hola senorita.

Me: Juan? I'm so glad to see you.

#1: Juan started twirling her around.

Me: Juan we need to talk.

#2: Juan was to busy dancing to listen. He kept on dancing with her and when the dance finished he gave her a dip kiss.

Vanessa ( I got bored of playing as a character): Are you done?

Juan: It's nice to see you too. Yea.

Vanessa: Tenemos que hablar. (We need to talk.)

#3: Vanessa led Juan to Deema and her sister.

Vanessa: You remember my sister right?

Juan: Si. Yes I do.

Vanessa: Deema this is Juan. Juan. Esta es Deema. (This is Deema.)

Deema: Hello.

Juan: Hola. Que quieres hablar de? (What do you want to talk about?)

Vanessa: Has visto a este hombre? (Have you seen this man?)

#1: Vanessa showed Juan a picture of Lucas. He frowned.

Juan: No he visto a este hombre. (I haven't seen this man.)

Vanessa: Juan hasn't seen Lucas around.

#2: Deema got a call from Gil.

Gil: We tracked Lucas. He's heading for Australia.

Deema: Lucas is in Australia?

Sis: Well back to the jet.

Juan: Let me come with you.

Sis: Really?

Vanessa: Well we do have some catching up to do. Why not?

Deema: Next stop Australia.

* * *

**I guess they're going to Australia. This story is around the world. Sorry if this isn't correct Spanish. I tried my best and**

**I couldn't put any accents or tildes or upside down question marks at the beginning of each question because I don't**

**have those keys on my keyboard.**


	8. Chapter 8

On the way to Australia...

Juan: Have any of you guys seen Vanessa?

Li: I know where she is but you probably don't want to interrupt her.

Oona: She's busy tracking Lucas.

Deema: The guy is hard to track and she spent the whole night trying to. Why?

Goby: Probably because he's into her.

Li: That's gotta be it. Anyway I should check up on her.

* * *

In Vanessa's room...

Li: Vanessa?

Vanessa was sound asleep.

Li: Aww. She looks peaceful. It's such a shame I have to wake her up.

Li blew an airhorn.

Vanessa: Ow why did you do that?

Li: We're about to land.

* * *

Landing...

Jet: Welcome to Australia. We hope you enjoyed Air Li. Come back soon.

Everyone hopped off the jet.

Gil: Alright guys Lucas could be here.

Nonny: Let's split up.

Li: The tracker's saying that Lucas could be in the outback, Melbourne, Sydney, or the Great Barrier Reef.

Deema: Alright Goby, Gil. You guys search the outback.

Vanessa: Nonny, Oona. Search Melbourne. Li, Juan. Search Sydney. And Deema. Care to explore the Great

Barrier Reef with me?

Deema: You know it.

Goby: Wait a minute.

Gil: You expect us search the outback?

Li: Don't worry. Our friend Sheila's gonna your guide. You'll have gear too so you won't die.

* * *

At the Great Barrier Reef...

Deema: It's beautiful. Molly would've loved this.

Vanessa: Don't worry. Remember that girl Gil met in Japan?

Deema: Yea.

Vanessa: Right now she's tracking Lucas.

Deema: Awesome.

* * *

At the jet: After hours of searching...

Gil: I can't believe he's in Greece.

Sheila: Don't worry mate. We'll find your girl.

Oona: I guess we're going to Greece.


End file.
